Song of the Cherub
by CrystalAthame
Summary: Squall's the Ice Prince, and Zell's the new guy at school. Fire and Ice meet and start a dance that will rock the foundations of time itself. A seer's words will ring true, and the ring will present itself to truth.


Song of the Cherubim (Chapter 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or the storyline....unfortunately...^_^ If I did...then those games would be so much different...(Squall x Zell sex cut scene ^_^ w00t w00t ^_^)

Squall woke to the sun filtering through his thin black curtains. He rubbed his eyes a few times to clear them, then rolled out of bed and onto the floor. "Ow....," he mumbled, as he picked himself up off of the floor. Still kneeling on the floor, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside stand. Seeing that he only had a half hour to eat, shower, and do anything else that he needed to do, he hurriedly rushed about. He pulled some clothes from his closet, ran into the shower, quickly lathered up, and rinsed of. Quickly, he dressed and combed his hair into some semblance of decency. Squall then threw his books into his bag and hung that over his shoulder.

Walking out of the dormitory area, into the main hall of the Garden, he saw some people giving him dark looks from their space near the elevator. He responded by giving them a cold stare until they looked away. Keeping on to the cafeteria, he walked past many classrooms, from which emitted very strange sounds, sometimes expulsing flying students, who ended up crumpled up against the opposite wall. Inwardly he chuckled, remembering that the first time he did that, he was in the infirmary for a week.

Waling up the counter he ordered and paid for his usual, a bottle of orange juice and a fruit salad. Squall sat alone at the end of one of the tables near the windows. He ate his salad in silence, until he saw a shadow cast from across the table, and the smell of hot dogs befouling his air. He glanced up, and saw a short, blonde-haired man sitting down across from him.

"Hi, I'm Zell!" said the blonde one cheerfully. Squall looked at him indifferently, then went back to eating his salad. "Umm...well...I came over here to clear up a rumor," he said carefully, "Is it true that you're gay? I mean, a couple of people told me that I should stay away from you."

"Yeah...I am. Do you have a problem with it?" Squall replied dangerously, giving the blonde a steely look, as if daring him to say anything. "Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't....that's all up to you." With that, he picked up his bag and stalked away, his face an unreadable mask. Zell shook his head and shivered,

"Man...he's cold...."

Squall walked into the classroom, threw his books down, sat down, and logged onto the computer. Instructor Quistis Trepe looked up from her screen and gave him a slightly quizzical look.

"Don't bother asking, I'm having a really bad day…" he said without her even asking.

"Why? You always seem to be having a bad day…" she teased. He shot her a dark look and then she went all serious. "Really, what's going on?"

"Oh…I'm sick and fucking tired of always being singled out for being gay. Just today, some new kid came up to me and asked me if I was gay…and told me that a few of the older SeeD were telling him to stay away from me. It's just starting to get on my nerves." He typed something briefly on the computer and started laughing. "Stupid new kid…he actually uses the journals on the computers…doesn't he know that anyone can actually access them if they know how to do the right stuff?" Quistis raised her eyebrow and asked,

"What do you mean?" Squall was laughing loudly, tears streaming down his face. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Oh….n-nothing…haha…hahaha!" Still chuckling to himself he got a look of concentration on his face and pulled out a small black book. Typing furiously on the computer he encrypted the new kid's journal. "There…"

"What already?!?" Quistis demanded.

"Oh…he just had some really personal information on his computer that he probably wouldn't have liked the other students in the Garden to know. It might have been a little embarrassing…"

"What was it?!?!" asked Quistis eagerly. Squall looked at her and grinned mischievously and said,

"Oh…nothing…I think I just found something to do…I'll see you later, Instructor Trepe. I think that I'm just gonna take a personal day…I have some stuff that I want to do." He packed up his bags and walked out the door.

"Oh man….what is he getting into now…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head.

Squall walked around the Garden complex, asking the people that wouldsstill talk to him where he could find the new kid. Finally he found out that Zell was elected head of the Festival Committee and was setting up for the concert later on that week. Walking to the quad he thought about what he was going to say.

He walked past the stage and a voice called out,

"Hey!" Squall turned around and saw a tuft of blonde hair through the spaces of the frame of the stage. "What's up? Do you need something?" Zell got up and took a look at the visitor. "Oh, its just you….never mind." He ducked back down and the sounds of a ratchet were heard.

"Actually, I did need something. I came here to talk to you." Squall heard a loud bang and Zell stood up, red and rubbing his head where he hit it off of one of the pipes that made up the frame. He looked at Squall curiously and asked,

"What do you want to know?" Squall grinned, as Zell was visibly nervous. Squall pulled out a little paper and shoved it at him. Zell looked at it and started turning bright red. "W-where d-did you get this?" he stammered. "This is a p-part of my p-private journal."

"You really shouldn't use the online journals," Squall said smugly. "They might say that they're private, but anyone can look at them if they know a little hacking."

"WHAT!?!?!" screamed Zell, " You mean to tell me that _anyone_ could look at my private thoughts?"

"Pretty much." Squall replied simply. "But not anymore, I encrypted the data so that it would just confuse any person that would try to sort though its data to find the new password." Zell calmed down and settled onto the ground, where he fell back onto the grass.

"Soo…what do you want?" Zell asked. Squall laughed evilly. "Oh god….I'm afraid now…."

"Actually, I wasn't thinking anything evil….well…at least not that evil," he said innocently "I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight. I've got a pair of tickets to see the Flaming Moombas at the 7th Heaven in Timber, and have no one to take. So I thought, 'Hey, let's ask the cute new kid.'" Zell blushed a deep red. "So, do you want to go?" Zell blushed an even deeper shade of red and stammered,

"S-sure"

"Great!" Squall exclaimed, "I'll meet you here at 7:00." He turned to walk away when Zell grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Um….well," he stammered, "What should I wear?" Squall's mouth formed into a mischievous grin. He laughed,

"Something sexy." With that, he turned and walked away, whistling a merry tune. Zell was left standing there, stunned at his new friend's blunt ways, and pondering what Squall had in mind when he said "something sexy."

_Several hours later_

Squall waited anxiously at the quad, sitting on the stage. He looked at his watch, it was almost seven. _He's not gonna show…_Squall thought to himself bitterly, _just like everyone else does._ He sat on the ground, with his back to one of the stage supports, and started watching the stars. Squall located his favorite constellation, the Scales, and silently prayed. _Great Lady of Light, I know that I haven't been the best of people, but please, please just let me keep someone close to me, for once. I promise that I'll try to be a better person and if Zell's the one, I'll be faithful to him always. _He closed his eyes, and contemplated his words in his mind.

"HEY SQUALL!" Squall snapped out of his reverie, and looked up to see who was calling his name. It was Zell, racing into the quad. He stopped in front of Squall and tried to regain his breath and composure. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I couldn't figure out what to wear, so I went out and bought something new." Squall inspected Zell carefully. He was in a pair of white and black bondage pants and had a matching coat. Zell was also wearing a silvery mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination and displayed the tribal dragon tattoo that coiled itself around Zell's waist.

"Hmm…..are you sure you still wanna go tonight?" Squall asked again. Zell looked at him quizzically,

"What do you mean?" he asked "I thought you wanted to go too." Squall grinned evilly and said,

"Well, I did, but then you came and look so adorable that I just want us to go back to my room and have sex." He said this with a totally serious face and Zell became a little bit nervous.

"U-uh….w-well…," Zell scratched the back of his head. "Let's go out tonight…and we'll think about that later. I wanna get to know you first." Squall sighed dismally,

"I was afraid that you were going to say that, but I suppose that's a better idea anyway." He held his hand out to Zell, who looked at it skeptically. He slowly took Squall's hand and they went walking out of the quad, into the semi-full halls of the Garden.

Zell looked around at all of the people staring at them, some giving looks of pure acid. He grew a little nervous and grasped Squall's hand a little harder. Squall looked at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong, Zell?"

"All of these people, they're looking at us." He said. "Why?" Squall let out a little chuckle. He gave Zell's hand a gentle squeeze and said,

"They're jealous, that's why."

"Of who?"

"You, silly!" Zell's mouth dropped open.

"W-what?!?" he stammered "They're jealous of me!?" Squall nodded and gave Zell an innocent smile. "Why?"

"Because, I've turned down most of all of those people that were giving you the dirty looks, either because they're women, or they just want me for my looks. You've made a lot of enemies tonight already, congrats!" Zell gave him a dirty look. Squall leaned down a little and kissed Zell soundly on the lips. After that, Zell walked next to him dumbly, with a bemused look on his face.

They didn't speak again until they got out of the Garden, and were on their way to the garage, where they would be taking Squall's car.


End file.
